Book binding is a process that typically requires expensive, high maintenance equipment. Particularly subject to high maintenance and often needed calibration is a guillotine cutter used to shear the three non-bound edges of a book after the pages and cover of the book have been assembled and glued.
A common book size is 6×9 inches. To print and assemble a 6×9 inch book, however, a printer typically has to begin with 8½×11 inch paper stock. Initially, the paper stock is printed and collated to form a book block. Next, a hot-melt glue is applied to the book block at the edge that will be bound and a book cover is wrapped around the book block.
To complete the process, the book is pressed with an apparatus to hold the pages and the cover of the book firmly in place while the guillotine cutter shears the three non-bound edges of the book. The guillotine cutter requires a heavy-duty frame, as well as regular maintenance and calibration to ensure that the edges of the pages and cover of the book are all cut evenly.
The book binding process is also susceptible to volatile fume emissions from the hot-melt glue which is warmed in a glue pot. Using a glue pot requires having an elaborate ventilation system to ensure the health safety of those involved in the book binding process.
Furthermore, applying the hot-melt glue to the edge of a book block is an imprecise operation. Often, excess glue material is applied to ensure complete coverage of a book's bound edge. The excess glue overflows and is wasted when the book and cover are pressed together, and is then cut off with the edges of the pages and cover of the book. Conversely, a book's cover will not wear well over an extended period of time if not enough glue is applied between the book block and the cover.
The following description discusses systems and methods to assemble and bind publications without using high maintenance equipment, oversized paper stock, and volatile hot-melt glue. Additionally, the systems and methods maintain the precise cover and page edge alignment expected of a bound publication.